Super Smash Bros One Shot Requests
by Assassin759
Summary: I've decided to copy this over from my Wattpad page. My username there is DanPeck82 if you want to find me there. This book will be based on requests only. The first chapter has the rules.
1. Chapter 1

You can request any kind of Super Smash Bros. related fanfiction. It can be any genre. Action/Adventure, Mystery, Romance, etc.

The only restrictions are that it needs to stay PG-13, which means no sex, and not a lot of language. Other than that, everything is acceptable and I'll try my best to write every single request.

Make sure to comment on this chapter when requesting. If your request is complicated, you just don't feel like commenting, or you have any questions, you can just PM me.


	2. The Demon King Takes the Monado

_**This was requested by The Anomalocaris**._

Ganondorf watched on the sidelines as Shulk and Link fought each other. It had taken him a while, but he finally got used to the rules set up by Master Hand and Crazy Hand, Also known as the Smash Brothers. Nobody was allowed to harm each other except in matches set up by the Smash Bros. That helped them make sure nobody actually died, the just got knocked out.

The Gerudo figured that if he couldn't fight Link here, he should at least watch him fight and learn his strategies. But as he watched the other blonde sword-wielder, an idea came to mind. Shulk's sword seemed to give him slight control over time. In Ganondorf's hands, nobody would stand a chance. He smirked as he walked to Master Hand's chamber, running his plan through his head along the way. Once he stepped inside, he looked up at the giant, white glove that contrasted the black emptiness that surrounded them. "I'd like to make a request…" Ganondorf said with confidence. "A battle against Shulk. Final Destination, no items." Master Hand, never being one to turn down a no items FD match, agreed. And within the hour, The Demon King had his eyes set on the blade he planned to take for his own.

The battle had gone on for five minutes. Ganondorf was sure that he could defeat Shulk easily, but that wasn't his goal. He was playing with the blonde, trying to make him tired. Then, when he starts to slow down, that will be the time to take what would soon be his. He ran forward, jumped over the short blonde, then kicked him while he was in the air behind him. Shulk yelled out as he flew forward, bouncing on the ground a few times. The Gerudo sprinted over and grabbed the red, glowing blade handle out of Shulk's weakened hand. He held it up and laughed. Shulk looked up in shock. "Wait! You don't want to take that!" Ganondorf looked down and glared at him. "And what makes you think that you-" He was cut off as the Monado jerked around in his hand. "What in the-" The sword started to move even more, pulling him across the stage….

Peach, Jigglypuff, Rosalina, and Luma were sitting under Wispy Woods, relaxing as they sipped some tea. "It's a lovely day today. I'm glad that you suggested this, Rosalina." Peach said happily as she looked up at the clouds. "Hang on…. What's this? It looks like something's coming down on us…" The Princess said as she stood up to get a better look. But before she could say anything more, Ganondorf fell through the branches and slammed into the ground. He then flew all about, like a fish out of water being pulled by a rabid dog. He was screaming profanities as the sword pulled him along, slashing at the giant tree until it started crying. Wispy then took a deep breath and started to blow with all his might. This sent the Sword-wielding Gerudo flying away.

"Well that was…. Interesting…." Rosalina said with a chuckle. Jigglypuff and Luma nodded in agreement, and Peach just patted Wispy Woods on the cheek until he calmed down.

Meanwhile, Shulk had gone to Master Hand's chamber. "You have to stop him! He stole my sword, and he's wrecking everything!" The giant glove just laughed as he pushed Shulk out so that he could watch the rampage. So long as nobody was killed, he would let it keep going. Until he got bored, that is. Then he'd fix things.

 **Make sure to lave a comment, a** **nd let me k** **now what you thought. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Why? How Ca** **n I improve?**


	3. 6v2? Seems a bit unbalanced

_**This was requested by** **SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness**_

To distinguish between male and female Robin and Corrin, I named female Robin Robina, and female Corrin Corrina.

Corrina and Robin were standing back to back. In front of Corrina was Robina with her daughter Lucina, and Captain Falcon behind them. In front of Robin was Corin, Chrom, and Megaman.

As soon as the match started, Robin charged his lightning to strike everyone in front of him. It went straight through Corrin and Chrom, but Megaman jumped over it before activating his leaf shield. Meanwhile, Corrina ran forward to hit her opponents with a dash attack. She hit Robina, but Lucina quickly countered her attack, sending her stumbling backwards. Captain Falcon jumped over the two women in front of him, and slammed his foot down onto Corrina's head. Robin grabbed Corrin and threw him up into the air, then used his book to leach some of Chrom's vitality. When Corrin came back down, he hit Robin at the same time as Megaman's leaf shield. Robin used Elwind to get some distance between him and his foes, but while he was open Megaman shot a mini tornado at him. Once it hit him, Chrom jumped up and slammed him back down.

Acting quickly, Robin rolled to the side. He grabbed Megaman and threw him down on the ground, then dodged away from Corrin and Chrom. Lucina grabbed Corrina, allowing Captain Falcon to hit her with one of his signature Falcon Punches. The hit knocked her all the way across the stage, landing her in between Corrin and Chrom. They both attacked her simultaneously, but she countered to send them both away. Chrom fell off of the stage, but managed to get back up. However, as he did so, Robin attacked him and knocked him off again. This time, he didn't make it back up. Robin was pretty open as he watched Chrom fall to his doom, so he didn't react fast enough to avoid Megaman's fully charged buster shot. It knocked him off the stage, but he easily made it back on by using Elwind.

To make sure that her husband could land safely, Corrina jumped up and turned her arm into a large spike, pinning Corrin and Megaman to the ground. While she did this, however, Robina was able to hit her from behind by using Archfire. Robin landed next to her, and they were surrounded once again. Megaman and Corrin ran towards them from one side, while Captain Falcon, Lucina, and Robina ran from the other side. Corrina pinned Megaman and Corrin to the ground again, and followed it up with a kick while Robin used Thunder to hit the other three opponents. They all fell back, giving the couple a moment to think. Corrin shot a large ball of water at them, but Corrina blocked it easily. She then jumped backwards to hit Captain Falcon over the head before he could strike Robin.

Robin, after being protected by his wife, used his sword to stab at Megaman. A soon as the blade made contact, he then grabbed the Blue Bomber and threw him forward, then ran and swung at Corrin, who countered the attack and knocked the magic-user backwards. Corrina shot a water orb at Robina. She jumped over it, but accidentally landed right in front of Corrina so she got hit by her hand, which was turned into a dragon mouth. The orb then hit Captain Falcon, stunning him for a moment. While he was stunned, Corrina flew behind him and hit him hard, launching him across the stage. Robin, meanwhile, had rolled to the edge of the stage to grab Megaman and throw him off. Captain Falcon flew straight towards him, so he jumped and hit him in the air, taking him out at the cost of getting hit by the Blue Bomber as he jumped back to the stage.

Corrin grabbed Lucina and slammed her down before hitting her with a dancing blade combo that launched her upwards. Robina, being protective of her daughter, used Thunder to knock Corrina away. Megaman had thrown Robin towards the center of the stage, leaving him open for Corrin to pin him down and kick him. Robina then used Thunder again, knocking both Corrina and Robin off of the stage and flying away to their doom. The four remaining teammates all cheered and exchanged high fives as they watched their opponents get KOd.

Afterward, they were celebrating with a dinner in the Smash Brothers' large house. Robin and Corrina walked up and sat at the table. Although they had lost, they didn't seem upset. "That was pretty fun." Corrina said to the group. "But how about a rematch tomorrow?" The group agreed happily, and invited the two to join them in the celebratory lunch.

 **Make sure to leave a comment, and let me know what you thought. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Why? How could I improve?**


End file.
